Rough
by Warrior wolf princess
Summary: Lillian and Roomie, sex explicit came from a discussion i was having with someone if you're not into that don't read. this will have a sequel called earmuffs or headphones i dunno what are those little squishy things that block out noise but dont play music?


Rough

Lillian/Roomie

Go get a Roomie

 _Sore._ That's how Roomie felt that morning when she woke up in her shared bed with Lillian. Stretching Roomie groaned after she felt the satisfying pop of muscles and bones settling back into their place in her body. After yawning she slid her legs over the edge of the bed and padded out to the kitchen to see what was happening in the house she shared with Lillian and the twins.

Walking into the kitchen she saw the twins sitting down at the table with cereal and coffee quietly talking to each other. She walked past them into the kitchen acknowledging their sleepy good mornings with her own mumbled morning before she poured herself some coffee and cereal and sat down at the table with the twins. It was quiet for a few minutes before Richard looked up and gasped dropping his spoon down into his cereal while both women in the room looked at him to see what was wrong.

"Roomie what the hell happened to your body?" he asked scanning over the woman's bare flesh noting the various marks in different places on her body.

Roomie frequently walked around the house naked feeling more comfortable in her bare skin compared to wearing clothes and everyone just got used to the site of the naked blonde woman it was considered normal for her to be sitting down at the table completely naked.

Looking down the blonde scanned her flesh and noticed several dark marks in various places on her body including her chest, stomach and hips. By now both twins were looking at her body taking in the dark marks on the pale skin their eyes growing wider with each mark left on the woman's body. There were A LOT of them and some were incredibly black.

Still looking down Roomie hmm'ed before she looked back at the twins who were now staring at her both expectantly and in slight wonder, there was an awkward silence for a bit before Roomie replied slowly and cautiously.

"Uh well I have something to tell you two. Lillian and I are-

"Fucking" Ramona cut in with a smirk on her lips looking at Roomie with something the other woman couldn't quite identify.

"having sex is what I was going to say" Roomie shifted uncomfortably in her chair watching as both of the twins face shifted and went back to looking at her body before Richard spoke.

"judging by those marks you two weren't just" having sex" he air quoted the having sex part. The look on his face seemed to be immense happiness but also questioning.

Looking at both of the twins faces she noticed that their faces both had the same questioning look on them, they wanted to know about the details of how she acquired the bruises and marks on her body. Though Roomie was not in ANY way uncomfortable with the subject of sex she wasn't sure if she should tell the others about their sex habits because of Lillian. She wanted to respect the fact that Lillian wasn't comfortable with the topic of sex.

By this point Richard was giving her the biggest puppy dog look and even Ramona was starting to give her a pleading look. Sighing Roomie shifted again before she gave in and began talking watching as the twins became delighted.

"Lillian and I have recently started having sex as you can clearly see" she gesticulated to her bare body before she resumed "Lillian used to be quite awkward when we first started but she eventually got used to it"

Pausing Roomie tried to gather her thoughts before she resumed her story

"Well once Lillian was comfortable with our relationship becoming more physical we tried various things to see what she liked and well...turns out she likes rough sex both giving and receiving"

After that Roomie folded her hands in her lap and looked down at the table not sure what to expect from her two black haired companions. She felt a palm on her shoulder and noticed Ramona standing next to her smiling with acceptance, Richard was standing next to her as well and he just hugged her to show he didn't care, that he was happy for her. Both twins went back to their places and Roomie sat silent.

All three of them resumed eating and drinking until Richard spoke up again

"Roomie you know Ramona and I aren't going to judge you right I mean I'm a sub and she's a Dom it kinda comes with the job ya know?"

"I know guys I appreciate it" she smiled at them both and got smiles in return. After breakfast the three went their own ways and Roomie returned back to her shared bedroom with Lillian. L.T was just waking up as Roomie sat back down on the bed smiling at Lillian happy with how things had turned out feeling like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders now that the twins knew about her and Lillian. The long haired woman was groggily rolling over from her stomach to her back before she sleepily smiled at Roomie.

Roomie smiled back and leant down over Lillian to press a gentle kiss to the woman's lips before she lay back down letting Lillian settle her head on Roomies chest. Roomie started stroking down Lillian's back content with the cuddling the two were doing. Both women were silent until Lillian decided to speak.

"Did you get up and have breakfast?" she asked still sounding adorably sleepy.

"Yeah with the twins they uh they know about us now" Roomie responded nervously hoping Lillian wouldn't react badly to the news. There was silence for a bit so Roomie quickly spoke.

"They don't mind L.T they're actually pretty happy for us and they're supportive and-

Roomies babbling was cut off by Lillian's lips crashing into hers and the other woman moving on top of Roomie. Roomie responded eagerly, feeling Lillian's tongue entering her mouth. Lillian pulled back and bit Roomies lip causing the short haired woman to moan at the slight pain caused by her lover's teeth. Lillian smirked at Roomies moan pleased that the woman enjoyed her being rough with her before she replied with.

"Well that's a relief then now that the twins know we don't have to hide it anymore I propose we celebrate" Lillian all but purred grinning down at her lover.

"Oh yeah what were you thinking of?" Roomie replied smiling back at Lillian whose hands had started to roam over Roomies chest and sides.

"I think you already know what I have planned" L.T replied pinching Roomies nipples hard and giving them a tug causing the blonde woman below her to moan.

"I look forward to it then" Roomie replied before grabbing Lillian around the waist and sitting up to meet her half way.

Connecting their lips the two women kissed hard pushing and pulling against the others in a play for dominance enjoying the feel of the other woman's passion. Eventually Lillian won and pushed Roomie back down onto the bed while still maintaining her position on the blondes hips, smirking at how willing Roomie was to be dominated by the otherwise gentle woman above her.

L.T was glad that Roomie had a tendency to walk around naked as it made it so much easier to get at her body without having to worry about clothing getting in the way, however Lillian still slept with clothes on most of the time, something Roomie pointed out frequently wasted their sex time together and frustrated her to no end. Roomie quickly got her hands on Lillian's sleeping shirt and pulled it off of the other woman in record time admiring the long haired woman's flat stomach and decent sized breasts that always captivated her no matter how often she saw them. The first time Roomie and Lillian had slept together Lillian had been so shy she actually covered herself up and blushed in embarrassment expecting Roomie to say something sexual but instead the other woman gently pried her arms away from her body, called her beautiful and laid the most gentle reassuring kisses on her breasts easing Lillian into comfort making her feel wanted and safe.

Roomie was pushed back down and Lillian now leaned over the top of her feeling Roomies hands move down her sides and gripping her arse, squeezing hard making Lillian moan into the kiss the two shared before Lillian began moving down Roomies neck kissing, biting and licking some of the marks that were already there and making some new ones. She stopped at a particularly dark bruise that was in the shape of her teeth and lightly nipped the mark before soothing it with her tongue, all the while Roomie was writhing above her from the sensual feeling of pain and pleasure.

Lillian moved down to Roomies breasts and quickly latched her mouth onto a breast and sucked hard while her other hand was tweaking the nipple of the other breast twisting and pulling. Lillian grazed her teeth across the sensitive bud in her mouth causing Roomie to jolt from the pleasure coming from her chest, feeling Lillian's talented tongue then lapping at the nipple to soothe the pain of her bites. Roomie was already aroused from the dual stimulation of both breasts when she felt L.T move her hand that was free down to her core and lightly circle her clit just enough for Roomie to get some stimulation from the action.

The blonde groaned in both frustration and lust wishing Lillian would just fuck her already instead of teasing her. Looking down at Lillian Roomie saw the lust in L.T's eyes and the corners of her mouth turning up as she smirked at the blonde woman even with a nipple still in her mouth, the site turning on Roomie even more. Deciding that Roomie had been tortured enough Lillian collected some of roomies moisture on her fingers and lubricated two of her fingers before she plunged them into her blonde lover roughly eliciting another deep moan from Roomie. She paused briefly to allow Roomie the time to adjust to the sensation before she started to move her fingers hard and fast inside of Roomie, curling her fingers in the deepest part she could reach and dragging her fingers forward hitting the other woman's g spot every time.

With her breasts and core being stimulated roughly it wasn't long until Roomie was a writhing moaning mess moving under Lillian's skilled fingers and mouth. Lillian detached her mouth from Roomies breast and moved her mouth to her lovers' mouth kissing her hard and rough allowing her body to pin roomies with hers. L.T started rocking her body against roomies feeling her fingers sliding deeper into the other woman's pussy in a strong and steady rhythm that had both women panting. Just before Roomie climaxed she felt L.T bite down hard on her shoulder which was the final bit of pain/pleasure needed to push Roomie off the edge to orgasm. Gently removing her fingers Lillian brought them to her mouth and sucked off roomies essence moaning at the taste while her lover recovered from the bliss of orgasm.

Roomie watched as Lillian's talented tongue worked in her mouth and felt herself getting wet again; however she decided that now it was time to pay L.T back for her shattering orgasm. The blonde quickly flipped over L.T and used all of her body to pin the woman beneath her to the bed, using her hands to prop herself up so she could look L.T in the eye establishing that now SHE was in command and that the only thing she could do was to submit to the dominant look in roomies' eyes.

Nodding her head that she understood L.T raised her head off of the pillow to meet roomies lips in a searing kiss before placing her head back down on the bed allowing her lover access to her neck. Roomie took the hint and moved down to Lillian's neck placing kisses there before she bit down hard, feeling Lillian arch up into and hearing the deep moan coming from her lover. She soothed the bite mark with her tongue before she moved down to Lillian's chest and took a nipple into her mouth rolling the hardened bud around with her tongue before taking it in between her teeth and giving a gentle tug.

After a bit of teasing Roomie leant down to Lillian's ear before asking

"Are you ready?"

Receiving a nod from L.T Roomie got off the bed and walked to a draw. Opening the draw Roomie found a large strap on and some lube. Walking back to the bed where Lillian was laying Roomie placed her legs through the straps and tightened them securing the toy to her slim hips, before she placed some lube on the shaft of the toy, all the while Lillian watched with growing lust. Once sufficiently lubed up Roomie knelt on the bed over Lillian. The other woman spread her legs for Roomie who gently slipped the large toy into Lillian holding still for a minute to let the other woman adjust. After a slight pause Lillian nodded signalling she was ready for Roomie to move. Roomie started off slowly easing the toy in and out of Lillian's opening getting used to the feel of her movements and that of the toy.

As roomies movements got progressively faster her thrusts became harder until eventually, legs were wrapped around roomies waist and she was gasping with pleasure as the strap on hit her g spot hard and fast with every thrust. Combined with the hard thrusts Roomie was also biting Lillian's neck and squeezing her hips in a rough hold slamming the strap on into her lover as hard as she could while maintaining her pace. Both women were sweating and grunting with the effort of moving their bodies in tandem, Roomie thrusting down and Lillian thrusting up to meet roomies hips. Eventually L.T felt herself start to come close to orgasming and began moaning louder letting Roomie know she was close. This only spurred the blonde on harder increasing the force she was using to push the toy into her lover. A few more thrusts and both women fell over the edge experiencing a mind shattering orgasm.

After both women had regained a bit of composure and their breath back Roomie gently pulled out and lay down next to Lillian to rest for a few minutes. L.T regained her breathing pattern and began kissing Roomie again which quickly turned into a heated making out session with moans and lip biting occurring frequently. After a while both women were ready to go again this time in a different position. One of their favourite positions to do was doggy style, as it allowed for a new angle and Roomie could easily dominate Lillian and both enjoyed the feeling of complete submission.

Flipping the brunette over Roomie got Lillian onto her knees with her arse in the air and her hands flat on the bed facing forwards. Roomie ran her hands over Lillian's shoulders and back before she scratched from the nape of Lillian's neck down to her hips making the other woman shudder in delight. Once roomies hands had reached Lillian's hips she raised her hand in the air and smacked one buttock with a hard slap, making the other woman jerk in pleasure. Roomie repeated this with the other cheek before she massaged both cheeks trying to reduce the sting after hearing L.T hissing in slight pain. Roomie lightly grabbed Lillian's hips and pulled the other woman towards her, massaging the slim hips before her.

Once Lillian was placed in front of Roomie she nudged Lillian's legs open further and began to move to her lovers dripping opening. Positioning herself Roomie gripped the strap on and guided the tip of the toy to entrance. Like before she waited to let Lillian make the call to proceed receiving an impatient nod she pushed the head in before stilling allowing for L.T to adjust. A few seconds later and there was another nod again from Lillian to proceed. As with the first time Roomie started off slowly with gentle thrusts making sure her partner was comfortable, before moving on to harder stronger thrusts. Roomie gripped hips harder as she became rougher and rougher with her strokes.

Roomie could feel Lillian pushing back against her but what really surprised her was the low growl coming from the taller woman. Listening she realised that the growl was actually Lillian giving her commands.

"Harder"

"Faster"

Smirking Roomie picked up her pace and started slamming into Lillian's opening as hard as she could listening to the sound of their skin slapping together and the low growl and gasps of pleasure coming from her lover. As the sex got rougher and Lillian once again was close to coming Roomie pushed Lillian forward so the length of her front was on back and the strap on changed angle to go deeper into the other woman while bottoming out and reaching every part of her. Roomie continued stroking harder but this time she reached forward and began squeezing breasts pinching and rolling the nipples as hard as she could while maintaining her thrusting position.

Roomie could sense that Lillian was so close to completion. She moved her hands away from breasts up over her shoulders and down her arms to connect their hands together on top of the mattress while still thrusting hard. Although Lillian was taller Roomie was pretty flexible which allowed her to move in a way that let her bend forward and take ear into her mouth. Biting down on Lillian's ear was the final straw and with one last powerful thrust Roomie could feel Lillian reach her release and climax hard, causing the woman to scream loudly.

Both women collapsed from the exertion taking a few seconds to try and regain their breath. Roomie could see Lillian was exhausted so she slowly pulled out and removed the strap on dropping it to the side of the bed, before lying back down and pulling L.T on top of her so the two could cuddle. Still breathing somewhat heavily Lillian could feel roomies chest moving up and down and her heart beating wildly. Bringing her hands up to gently cup roomies breast Lillian shifted so her head was more firmly on roomies breast, before she rolled her head to the side and placed a kiss onto the side of roomies breast.

Roomie began tracing patterns onto Lillian's back before she shifted slightly and raised Lillian's chin to meet her lips in a tired but happy kiss each feeling content in the moment not needing to go further. After a few minutes both women had their breathing returned to normal and were contently lying in each other's arms, L.T listening to the steady heart beat of Roomie slowly lulling her to sleep.

Both women drifted off to sleep dreaming of the other woman sleeping in their arms and the happy times they shared.

 **AN this is for** **MeingroessterFan** **who gave me the idea for this...uhh story it started off differently to how I planned but I hope it is enjoyable at least**


End file.
